Development of enhanced Infrared (IR) detectors through the use of plasmons as a means of generating large local electromagnetic field to augment preexisting types of devices offers many benefits, including higher signal to noise ratios and faster operation. However, enhancements alone restrict progress to the two principal IR detector mechanisms: thermal and engineered bandgap. Thermal detectors rely on temperature changes induced by incident radiation, with a correspondingly slow detection speed. Engineered bandgap detectors collect quanta of incident radiation, which can be both fast and efficient. However, in the IR band these quantum detectors rely on compound semiconductors, which are both expensive and have materials manufacturing complexities that are difficult to streamline. These limitations suggest that a new type of detector is needed in order to make quantum detection simple, fast, flexible and inexpensive.